A Bittersweet Collision
by MasterAli
Summary: The Kraang take over another dimension on orders from a mysterious new threat. Three girls are forced from that dimension and are brought into the Turtle's world. The only thing they want to do is save their home, but how can they do that when they can't get there and their very lives are in danger? They are about to learn that nothing will ever be the same again.


**Hey there, whoever you are! TMNT is my favorite show and this is my first TMNT fanfic so I will try to write it to the best of my ability. Yes, I know this chapter is extremely short but that's because it's only a prologue. I will have chapter one up ASAP. This story is based off of the 2012 version. Annnnyway, I hope you enjoy!**

_(Riley's POV)_

_Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!_

I came into the classroom and weaved through the rows of desks to my spot. By habit, I glanced at both the white board and the projector screen to check for any instructions. The screen said to sit quietly and be ready. In other words, shut up or get out.

_ Feast your eyes!_

I dropped my binder onto my desk, which resulted in a bigger bang then I intended. I winced and glanced at the teacher's desk, but she just continued working on her computer with her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. I sighed and slid into my seat.

_ Some say they are aliens!_

People started to fill the classroom, laughing and talking as I fiddled with the zipper of my binder. Finally, I got it open and pulled out my notebook and a pencil. After flipping though some of the pages, I opened it to the one I was looking for and added a new song lyric to my scribbled collage- "You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start, so dance along to the beat of your heart." Then I snapped it shut and stuffed it back into my monster of a binder.

_ Some say they are not from this world!_

I slipped my binder under my desk and leaned back in my seat with my arms crossed. My eyes drifted over to the window and stayed glued to it. When the seasons changed to fall, everything seems to look a little paler, making it more beautiful, I thought. I tried to drown out the noise of everyone's voices around me and stared off at the clock tower from the old town square.

_ Come one, come all!_

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and looked to see Alexandria, my best friend, plop down into the desk next to mine. My other best friend, Blair, sat on my other side and teased me saying something about me not always being quite all the way there. I just smiled at the two of them. I wondered when our teacher would realize letting us sit where we want won't help her case. Then the bell rang.

_ Welcome... to the Freak show!_

* * *

Why did I choose to become a leader? Someone like me would never have the chance otherwise. I didn't want my friends to have to be strong anymore. I wanted them to know that they could hide behind me if they needed to. Maybe I knew somewhere deep inside of me, that I could be a hero if I tried.

But what does it mean to be a hero? Do you have to be strong? And if so, in what manner, mind or muscle? Which is considered "heroic"- saving a million people or only saving the one you hold most dear? Killing the enemy, or having mercy on them?

Or are perfect heroes only in the movie scripts?

The truth is it doesn't matter. In a situation there is always a right and wrong decision. It doesn't matter _who_ does the right thing, only that it gets done. And that person could be anyone. Young or old, fat or thin, shy or bold. We all have the ability to be a hero; we just need the chance to prove we'd make the right decision.

I have experienced a chance like that. My name is Riley Williams and my friends and I have a story to tell. And it is oh, so bittersweet.

**So, that's the prologue to my new story. I hope you liked it! By the way, most of my OCs (not all) are based off of people I know. Yes, Riley is based off of me and Alexandria and Blair are my two best friends. Credit goes to my friends for being awesome and dealing with my random questions for their character! XD Please leave a review, it helps my writer's esteem! And I'll give you a free hug if you do! See ya!**


End file.
